fantasy_agefandomcom-20200223-history
Frost Arcana (by Brandon Blackmoor)
Frost Arcana The world will end in ice. * Novice: Learn Frost Cloud and Quick Freeze. * Journeyman: Learn Ice Sculpture; gain the focus Intelligence (Frost Arcana). * Master: Learn Ice Storm; one spell stunt at -1 SP when casting Frost Arcana spells. * Source: Brandon Blackmoor bblackmoor@blackgate.net Frost Cloud * Requirements: Frost Arcana (Novice) * Type: Attack * Cost: 4 * Casting Time: Major Action * Target Number: 13 * Range: 20 yds * Test: Constitution (Stamina) vs. Spellpower * Source: Brandon Blackmoor bblackmoor@blackgate.net, based on Jolt and Shock Blast, Fantasy Age Basic Rulebook You create a cloud of freezing mist in a 6 yard by 6 yard area within 20 yards of you for 5 minutes. Anyone in this area takes 2 penetrating damage each round and suffers a -2 penalty to Perception (Seeing) tests. Targets that make a successful Constitution (Stamina) test each round vs. your Spellpower only suffer a -2 penalty to Perception (Seeing) tests during that round. Quick Freeze * Requirements: Frost Arcana (Novice) * Type: Utility * Cost: 3 * Casting Time: Major Action * Target Number: 10 * Range: 6 yds * Test: None * Source: Brandon Blackmoor bblackmoor@blackgate.net, based on Arcane Spring and Regrowth, Fantasy Age Basic Rulebook You cause an inanimate object up to 2 yards by 2 yards by 2 yards (8 cubic yards) in volume to freeze solid in an instant. This causes a volume of water to freeze into solid ice, and causes objects like doors and chests to be difficult to open, requiring a Strength (Might) test vs. your Spellpower. Ice Sculpture * Requirements: Frost Arcana (Journeyman) * Type: Defense * Cost: 6 * Casting Time: Major Action * Target Number: 11 * Range: 6 yds * Test: Strength (Might) vs. Spellpower * Source: Brandon Blackmoor bblackmoor@blackgate.net, based on Water Wall, Fantasy Age Basic Rulebook You conjure a solid mass of ice, up to 3 yards long and 1 yard wide. It may be any contiguous shape, such as a swan, mermaid, or wall. Anyone attempting to smash the ice sculpture or break through it must make a Strength (Might) test vs. your Spellpower. If you cast this spell more than once in an encounter, you can link together the sculptures into one continuous mass of ice. The ice sculpture lasts until the end of the encounter, at which point it will begin melting at the normal rate. Ice Storm * Requirements: Frost Arcana (Master) * Type: Attack * Cost: 11+ * Casting Time: Major Action * Target Number: 15 * Range: 50 yds * Test: Dexterity (Acrobatics) vs. Spellpower * Source: Brandon Blackmoor bblackmoor@blackgate.net, based on Firestorm, Fantasy Age Basic Rulebook You create a brutal hailstorm with a 4-yard radius anywhere within 50 yards of you. Anyone caught in the area takes 2d6+Willpower damage and suffers a -5 penalty to Speed for one round. This spell normally lasts for one round but for 5 MP, paid at the start of your subsequent turns as a free action, you may extend the duration by an additional round. Category:Arcana Category:Frost Arcana Category:Brandon Blackmoor